Between two worlds
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: B/Aus, Angelus is back with a new plan that will change everything forever!Chapters 13 updated!
1. chapter 1

Title: Between two worlds

Author:  Eve Of Ambar

E-mail  evedarkchild@hotmail.com

Rating:   R (bad language, mention of sex etc)

Couples:  Buffy/Angel(us), Buffy/Spike (in a way)

Disclaimer:  I wish they belonged to me, but they don't. Other characters not from the BtVS show do belong to me.

Spoilers Buffy (After "normal again") & Angel

Summary:  Angelus is back with a new plan that will change veryone's life forever!

Status not Finished

Author notes: English is not my native tongue, so please no flames about it. In my world there are crossovers, Buffy and Angel belong together (although Spike and Buffy look cute together), Angel sired Spike (although Joss changed that- I will ignore that). This is just the beginning of my very long story, I had a thought and didn't want to lose it so here goes nothing...Please R& R. (I haven't seen Angel season 3 only read the summaries so, please, understand if there are some mistakes). This is the R version. You can find the NC -17 versions at Brytanica's wonderful site, just follow the link http//liquid2k.com/enchanting-place/main.html

Special thanks to **Sigma **for beta this fic for me

Chapter 1

Buffy was pacing back and forth in the Summers leaving room. She looked tired and upset. It had all started last night when this Lorne came from L.A to tell her some awful news. No one knew exactly what happened, but Angel was gone...well, not "gone" but he had become Angelus. Buffy's heart sank at the thought of facing the Scourge of Europe again. She'd already killed him once, but she didn't think she could stand doing it again. She had so many problems Dawn...Spike...the three nerds that couldn't find anything else to do but make her life irritating miserable...and now this.

Would she ever find peace without having to die? Buffy ran her fingers through her hair, still trying to get used to her short hair.

Spike watched his goddess walking around in the room, her gorgeous features complemented by her long, straight cream skirt and white top, which plunged down her back. Her skin looked like gold silk and all he could think of was caressing it again as he used to, back in his crypt. *_Moving his hands to her neck, savoring her taste and smooth skin as his cold lips touched her warm skin, its vanilla scent filled him with joy. Their lips connecting, his tearing into her mouth, both melting together. His searching for dominance; hers submitting. 'Tell me you love me' she was moaning again. Whispering 'I love you' ._

"Spike?!"

He blinked, pulled from his memories to look into Buffy's frowning face, "If I knew that you were going to just sit there acting dumb, I wouldn't have called you here."

Spike shifted to face her and Dawn, "Hold your horses, luv. I was listening...what were you saying?"

Buffy sighed in frustration and Dawn jumped in to save the situation, "Uh, Spike, do you think that Angel will...um...come here?"

"Angelus! Angel isn't that monster!" Buffy snapped, trying to completely separate the two in her own mind.

Dawn winced, "Right...sorry..."

Spike gave both of them a comforting look,"Don't know, luv. Although, knowing Angelus, he's probably gathering an army right now to take over L.A. Don't worry, he won't be here soon. He's still afraid of your big sis."

Buffy bit her lower lip nervously, "Well, that Lorne guy just said that Cordelia and the others left town, and that he felt that Angelus was back."

Dawn hesitated, trying to ask delicately "So...maybe he's wrong? Can...can Spike tell if he's...well...Angelus?"

Buffy looked at Spike hopefully, but, as he stared back at her, she could see that he knew his Sire was back, probably more powerful than ever.

"Dawn, go get your stuff. I arranged for you to stay at Tara's for a while."

"No" mumbled Dawn "I don't want to leave you."

"Please, Dawn, I have to..."

"Have to what?" Dawn's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I have to stop him. I'm sorry Dawn, but...I can't just let him do this. Innocent people will get hurt. Don't you understand?!?"

Spike glanced at Dawn, seeing Buffy's stubbornness there, "Look, Nibblet, I'll take care of Buffy, and I'll make sure she doesn't do something stupid, ok?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, but, to her surprise, Dawn seemed to accept that and agreed to go to Tara's. Buffy glanced at Spike in wordless thanks.

"So luv, where do we start?"

* * * 

Angelus was enjoying himself tremendously. He'd left L.A. in the hands of some of his minions while he headed for Sunnydale...home sweet hellmouth. He knew about Spike and Buffy after he ran into a guy named Andrew, who was looking for black magic help. After receiving the boy had given him all the information Angelus wanted, he'd cut the boy's throat; the blood had been like excellent wine, and his heart was singing.

"Oh, yes, I am coming home!" He grinned, thinking of his plans for his traitor Childe and his Slayer. They were going to pay...this time he was unstoppable.

* * *

As soon as Dawn left for her room, Buffy turned to Spike, "I want the truth." She waited, but he just looked at her,"Now would be a good time..."

As Spike stared at her for a moment longer, he could almost forget that this fragile-looking girl was actually the incredibly-powerful Slayer...He sighed, pulling a cigarette from his duster and dropping on the couch, waving Buffy down next to him. "Look, luv...what I'm going to tell you...I don't think that watcher of yours told you about half the things I'm going to."

Buffy rolled her eyes,"Just tell me, Spike" _* I can handle it *_

Spike took the cigarette out and sighed, smoke making a haze around him," He's probably on his way here, Luv."

Buffy's heart sank, "I didn't think that he will forget about me so easily."

Spike smirked but his voice was bitter," It's not that, luv...well not ALL of it anyway. He's probably pissed off that you sent him to hell."

"What? But I…I-it was Angel..."

"And Angelus was inside. You ruined his plans to rule the world with all this Acathla bullshit, but, not only that, he'll get close to me or you and he will KNOW!"

"Know what?" Fear was evident in her voice.

"He will know that we were together."

Buffy frowned. This had to be one of his little games. Seeing her unbelieving face he continued, "I know it's been weeks since we've been together, but it doesn't matter. Vampires, especially master vampires, can sense their women on others."

"I am not his women" she spat, angry at the thought belonging to a demon.

"As much as I hate to admit it, luv, you do belong to him. He claimed you" Spike said, trailing a cold finger over the scar on her neck. She shivered to the touch, memories of her and Spike washing over her...in his crypt...on the floor...in a dirty alley...and now Angelus would know?

"But I saved Angel's life, He was dying and and I...I never meant for it to be any claim of any kind...I just saved his life." She frowned again, angry at the thought.

Spike swore under his breath. It seemed that he was always picking up his Sire's mess. Even if she didn't want to belong to him, in the vampire world it was a rule he claimed her, so she was his. Spike growled quietly. There wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Buffy felt miserable," What does a claim mean? Will I became mad like Dru? And, besides, why does he even care?" It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something...am I?"

"No, luv, not a girlfriend...you are his...his mate." He tried again reason with her, but she was human, independent and strong-minded, exactly the kind Angelus likes to break.

Buffy jumped to her feet and began to pace," This is absurd! I'm the Slayer, he's a demon. He even tried to kill me once, you know that."

Spike smiled coldly," That was then. Besides, I don't think that he intended to kill you then. Maybe break you or even turn you..." he stopped when he saw tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I don't believe you!" She almost snarled, afraid of being turned.

"I told you, luv. The truth isn't easy..."

She took a deep breath, regaining her cool," What else?"

"He will smell us -- you and me. Vampires can...well...smell when people have had sex."

"Eeewwww." Buffy made a disgusted face

"I think we'll need help. When are you planning to tell the others?" He asked, trying to get her mind off what he'd said.

Buffy looked at him suddenly, suspicion in her green eyes," Why are you helping me? He is your Sire, after all."

"I protect the ones I love."

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Dawn was making plans. As soon as it was dark, she was going to hide in the De Soto. She'd leave Buffy a note saying that she was with Tara and leave Tara a note saying she'd meet her at the mall. Dawn didn't want to sit around on the sidelines; she wanted to be out helping Spike and Buffy against Angelus...wanted to prove to all of them that she's not a little girl anymore.

Quietly, she opened her window and sneaked from her room, going down the same tree Buffy had used years ago. Landing softly on the grass, she smiled to herself," I'm gonna show them that I'm not afraid of Angelus..."

She was cut off as a hand roughly grabbed her and spun her around. Suddenly, she was face to face with a very dangerous vampire, his yellow eyes shining.

Paralyzed with fear, she could only stare at him.

To be continued. 


	2. chapter 2

Author note O.k., first I would like to emphasize again that my mother tongue isn't English so please be patient (some people has asked me why am I writing then. My answer I have some ideas and tales to tell so if you can bear, this you might like it -). Second, I had wrote this chapter to explain Angelus's actions, and I changed his history a bit to fit my fic. I see Angelus as a demon, I haven't decided yet if he is capable of loving Buffy but he cares about her. My Angelus is vicious and cruel, but he can be very gentle to his Buffy. I don't like fluffy Angelus (this will probably suit Spike) so… Not a pleasant chapter.

Thanks again for **Sigma**, for beta this fic for me:-))

 Chapter 2-

Dawn gulped, afraid that the vampire would kill her. She considering trying talk her way out, but by the look on the vampire's face, she knew that it would be useless.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, very possessively.

Dawn tried her best not to anger him further "I...I just thought that I could help Buffy."

"That so?"

"Y-yes." She mumbled.

He let go of her arm and relaxed," After all you heard about Angelus running loose, you're still gonna act like a little brat? Do you think that Buffy will enjoy this?"

"No, she won't." A voice came from behind them and they turned to see a very pissed-off Slayer. "What did you think you were doing?!?"

Dawn frowned angrily," I was only trying to help you. I can take care of myself, Buffy. I'm not afraid of Angelus!"

"You should be. If you heard about half the things he's done...you would be very afraid. And speaking of taking care of yourself, do I need to remind you of Halloween? Remember? You let a vampire kiss you. Or the wish you made to a vengeance demon? Or the stolen items? Do you want me to go on? Because I can."

Dawn bit her lower lip, trying her best not to cry in front of her sister. 

Spike sighed. He'd tried to be gentle with her, although when he'd wanted to rip her heart out when he saw how stupid she was being. "Nibblet...we're talking about Angelus here. He's not just a vampire; he's a MASTER vampire. We're only trying to look after you."

As Buffy saw the look Dawn was giving Spike, she decide Dawn needed the truth about Angelus. She was a Summers girl, which meant she was rude, stubborn, and very independent, just like Buffy. She sighed. Pep talks weren't the answer this time. Calling on the few psychology class she'd taken on the university, she began, "Dawn, I'm sorry, I was wrong. Of course you can help us. But before you do, I want to tell you a few things about Angelus."

Dawn and Spike looked at her, almost unbelieving. Spike couldn't believe she'd be so stupid; Dawn couldn't believe she was getting a break.

"You see," Buffy continued, praying for the courage to tell her sister everything, "Angelus is a very vicious creature. Take, for example, Drusilla. Before he turned her, he tortured her and killed her family."

Dawn shivered slightly "I know that, Buffy. Giles told us."

"Yes, but what very few know if what actually happened...you should know if you still think that you can help us".

*Bloody hell,* Spike thought,*is she really going to tell what happened?* The incredible cruelty of his Sire wasn't exactly a story even he'd tell a 15-year-old.

"Dawn, do you want to hear?" Buffy asked again, trying to give her a way out.

"Yes" Dawn blurted out.

Buffy sighed heavily and began, "Angelus loves using mind games on his victims, especially young and innocent girls like Drusilla.

"She had a puppy she adored. Angel once told me that she'd foreseen her friendless future, and tried to avoid it by persuading her father to buy the puppy. She loved him very much and took care of him; he was like her best friend. She used to cuddle him to her as she slept, pretending he was her child. 

"One morning, she woke up to find only blood on her bed. Angelus had cut the puppy's throat and left it on the window, posed in a hideous manner. But, the puppy was only the first to go. One by one, Angelus killed her family and the few friends she had, leaving the bodies for her to find. 

"Eventually, she fled to a convent, but Angelus followed her. The day she was to become a nun, he appeared, killing all her friends and fellow nuns. When only Drusilla was left, he dragged her to the alter, where he tortured her for hours...raping her again and again. Her mind, already cracked, broke completely. As she lay there, covered in her own blood, he turned her. Do you want me to continue?"

Dawn was crying opening, now. What her sister had told her...she could barely imagine it. She'd been so stupid!! Trying to prove something, she'd put her life...her mind into incredible danger. As she looked through tear-filled eyes at her sister, she suddenly realized what made Slayers special. It wasn't just their superpowers; it was their minds that were amazing. To know that things like that could happen to them...and to keep fighting...that was what made a Slayer. As Dawn turned to go back inside, she managed to gasp, "I'm so sorry."

Only after Dawn had disappeared into the house did Buffy allow herself to crumble falling to the ground, sobbing. Spike held her against him as she shook, "What have I done? She'll probably have nightmares about this. I just wanted her to understand who Angelus is...she'll hate me for it...she will."

"Shh, luv. She won't hate you. Buffy, look at me, luv...no, don't cry, please. You did the right thing. You did. I know that it was painful seeing her cry...nearly ripped my bloody heart out...but she needed to know. You won't always be there to protect her, so she needed to understand. She's safe now." He assured her, as he turned her face toward his. As their eyes met, their faces came closer and their lips touched, their gentle caress becoming more passionate.

Their lips separated, and Buffy leaned into his cool embrace and whispered, "Stay with me"

"Always, luv." he mumbled, his pale fingers running through her short, blond hair.

In the shadows, someone watched. A very dark creature, holding a promise of torture and death to those who dare to challenge him, watched.

Angelus growled silently. No one could hear him, not even his traitor Childe, but they would. No one took what his, and she was his! Every inch of her body was his! He had great plans for his Buffy...his eternal mate...and sharing wasn't included. He had to wait for the right time, couldn't lose his patience now...soon Buffy would be his for all eternity!

As the night came, he watched the two lovers go inside the house, holding each other. He wanted to rip her from the arms of his Childe and claim her as his again. No...he must wait. Patience is what made a vampire a true Master. "Soon enough she will realize who she belongs to...and this time, she'll stay forever."

To be continue.


	3. chapter 3

Beta by **Sigma**

Chapter 3

_Dawn knew she was dreaming. It had to be a dream. In real life, you couldn't do something and observe yourself at the same time. As she walked through red silken walls, she realized it wasn't silk at all. The red walls changed into blood, and some spilled across the floor. She gasped and stepped back in shock. Was it shock? she wondered. The walls were calling for her, whispering through the dark, dark red, "Dawnnn...Dawnnnn". _

_She shivered slightly, knowing deep down in her mind that it couldn't be real, walls don't whisper, or talk for that matter, but here, caught between fantasy and life, her heart was beat quickly._

The walls where calling for her again "Dawnn...Come here". She hesitated for a minute before knowing what she had to do. A wind , coming from nowhere to be seen, blew back her long, dark hair. She walked through the bloody walls, her mind knowing what she was to face. 

_The mind is a unique thing always working, always processing, always trying to save us from what we really don't want to know. But, she knew. She knew as she walked through those walls, cold and warm playing over her skin, making her tingle._

_Then she saw it; among the flowing blood and changing walls, she saw the alter. It was marble and stone, delicately carved and huge, taking up most of the space in the...room? Is it a room? It was strange though, seeing the gray stone in the midst of the dark red._

_Run! run! Leave this place! Her mind screamed as her legs led her to the alter._

_She thought she was ready for anything, but the horrible images proved her wrong, showing no mercy. She knew what she would see and she saw it...the slender frame of a woman. Her body was bitten in several places and blood spilled from everywhere...face...legs...arms...it was almost unrecognized. But Dawn knew who it was. She'd seen her before, the slim body, the dark long hair. Suddenly it moved and grabbed Dawn by the arm, blue eyes insanely pleading with her._

_"Dru." Mumbled Dawn, trying to shake off the hand's firm grasp._

_"Please...help me...he's gonna kill me..."_

_"Who?"_

_"Him" the voice gasped. "We have to get out of here"._

_Dawn struggled against the incredibly strong grip, her mind screaming for help. Buffy?!? Spike?!? Anyone!! She was all alone. Tears forming in her deep blue eyes as she struggled to save herself. _

_What to do, what to do? _

_"Please" it pleaded with her again, "help me Dawnnn…" _

_"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Dawn blurted out._

_The wrecked body looked at her and whispered a name,"Angelusss…"_

_"No!" she backed away from her, shaking uncontrollably. No, no. Not Angelus! She couldn't fight him and Buffy wasn't here to help. Suddenly, she stopped moving backward as she ran into someone. Turning she swallowed a scream as she looked into Angelus's taunting eyes._

_"Run little girl, but you can't hide_. _Run, but I will catch you soon."_

_She closed her eyes, as he grabbed her, his cruel laughter echoing in her ears. He dragged her close to Drusilla, then cast her aside, leaning toward Dru. Drusilla tried desperately to get away from him, but he held her broken body close and viciously drank the blood like water to quench his thirst. Dawn watched horrified...yet facinated._

_Dru turned her face to Dawn pleading again "Please Dawn, help me..." Her hair -- long, dark, and straight -- began to turn into short, golden strands and the pale, white skin was replaced with sun-goldened . The blue eyes, still filled with horror and tears, turned into hazel-green until Dawn stared at Buffy's face as the Slayer was caught in the vicious attack of the Scourge of Europe._

_"Buffy!" Dawn screamed, running to help her as Angelus seemed to vanish. She had no time to think about him as she chanted a mantra in her head  "Save Buffy, Save Dawn, Save Buffy, Save Dawn."_

_But, before she could help Buffy, she felt fangs entering her neck, tearing through skin as drops of blood dripped on her snow-white dress. No! her mind screamed, Save Buffy! Save Dawn! "Buffy..." she breathed "Buffy..."_

_It hurt so much, and her body surrendered to Angelus, realizing he was going to kill her. She only thought about sleep...peace...drifting into darkness...not worrying anymore..._

_Suddenly Buffy was there by her side, ready to push Angelus away from her. He was so occupied with her that he almost didn't noticed the tortured Slayer striking at him with all her might and strength. Dawn gasped in relief as his fangs were torn out of her. But, she'd hoped for too much. Angelus ducked Buffy's desperate blow and with one quick thrust sliced Buffy's throat. Her blood gushed out like falling red velvet. She stared at Dawn, her eyes trying to apologize for leaving her...again. And then she fell. Dead._

_As Dawn screamed, the walls broke around her, but she just screamed louder,"Buffy!!! Noooooooooooo..."_

"Dawnie! Dawnie!" someone was shaking her frantically, but she refused to open her eyes.

"No, let go of me! Let me die, please..." Tears streamed down her face.

"Dawnie, it's ok, you're safe!" 

Dawn opened her eyes slowly, recognizing Buffy's familier voice. She was alive! Slowly, her eyes opened, still blurred from sleeping and crying. She looked at her sister's worried face and smiled faintly, "I guess...I was having a nightmare."

Buffy held Dawn close, holding back her own tears. She tried to lighten the atmosphere,"Hey, I thought I was the one who suppose to have nightmarish prophetic dreams." Looking at her young sister horrified expression, she changed the subject quickly, "Are you ok?"

Dawn shrugged slightly "I'm fine, really. I...it was a nightmare and I...I don't remember much. You should go to bed. Spike is waiting for you."

Buffy sighed,"Ok, I'll...what did you say?"

Dawn smiled knowingly "Gee, Buffy, I'm not a baby. I know about the two of you."

Buffy saw that her sister didn't appear to be angry with her, "And you don't mind?"

"As long as I won't have to hear you shagging each other."

Buffy rolled her eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Buffy, do you love him?"

The question didn't surprise her since she thought about it for so long. Did she?

"I...I don't know, Dawnie. I like him, most of the time, and maybe some day I will love him, but...."

That seemed to satisfy Dawn as she snuggled into her blankets and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, "Right..."

Smiling down at her, Buffy gently kissed her forehead,"G'night, Dawnie."

She closed the door behind her and crawled under the covers into Spike's waiting arms.

"Everything all right pet?"

"Yes, just a bad dream."

Angelus watched from outside her window, full of rage and disgust as his Slayer found her comfort in his Childe's arms.

"Never again will you sleep with my Buffy because things are going to change. She's going to scream my name, not yours." he snarled,"And I really don't care if it's in pain or pleasure."

To be continued…


	4. between 4

Author notes I think that enough was said and done about Spike and Buffy relationships. In my world Buffy came to terms with Spike, despite all the "You're beneath me" stuff, she will be with him (As long as Angelus is not around  *smiles*). We all know that it is assumed that Buffy is having her own doubts about it, but I won't stop to examine her inner thoughts every chapter. This chapter will cover her thoughts.

Beta by **Sigma**

Chapter 4

Buffy woke up to the feel of cold fingers traveling down her body. "Spike..."

As she said his name, she suddenly remembered all that had been happening. She knew that some of the reason she'd slept with Spike was because of what was going on. She was afraid of what would happen with Angelus running loose somewhere...afraid of leaving Dawn alone -- again...afraid she'd destroy Angel's chance at redemption if she killed Angelus.

*_Right, Summers, keep telling yourself that the only reason you are with Spike is because of Angelus. Never mind that it started before this whole mess got started.* _

All of the excuses for being with Spike weren't good excuses anymore. She was going to fool herself Spike was soulless all right, but that didn't matter much. She knew that, even if Spike got the chip out, he wouldn't hurt any humans. Because of her? Maybe...maybe not...but he was different. If Faith can go from good to bad, surely Spike can go from bad to good.

She couldn't open her eyes to face him, not yet. What could he possibly offer her? He wasn't human. Soul or no soul, he was a vampire that could only go out at night...she was a human who loved the sun. But there were other things to consider; she felt secure with him and...loved. 

He tried to bring warmth to her life...even though she always felt cold -- inside and out. He did all those things for her...she ought to give him a chance...isn't he entitled to try for redemption? He was trying to change. He didn't have a soul like Angel, but he still tried. Who was she to deny him forgiveness? The first ones to give it to him should be her friends. They should give him a chance; he'd helped them so much when she died.

Telling her friends was the only way, she concluded. They'd just have to deal. Enough hiding and running from the truth. If they didn't like it, too bad for them! True friends always understood...Eventually.

Then another though crept into her mind what if Angel returned, without the happiness clause? What then? Would she still be with Spike? Is he only second best or is he the real thing? If she couldn't answer, then she didn't deserve him.

Trying to argue with herself made her confused then ever. Do you still want Angel? Yes. Do you want Spike? Yess. Can you choose? Her mind was turning upside down.

But things were different now, and she could feel it. Angel had left her life and she had change. She didn't even know if she was the same Buffy he had known. Trying to decide if she could still be with him -- if she still loved him -- was giving her a headache. 

But then she remember what her mother had told her. You can't live by ifs. Nobody can be sure what the future will bring. She knew she couldn't be with Angel now. The clause was still there. Well, duh. If Angelus returning hadn't made her notice that, then she was really unobservant. She wasn't going to live her life according to what might happen. She might be a Slayer, but she was young and wanted to live life to its fullest. Spike was the way to do that.

"Luv," Spike's soft voice brought her back to reality. He was looking at her, leaning on his side, his firm muscular body touching her warm one. As she looked into his ocean-blue eyes, she waited for his usual teasing and sexual innuendos, but he just looked at her adoringly.

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. She gave him the same smile that the Buffy-bot use to give him , but this time it was _her._

"What are you thinking luv?"

"I...I'm thinking that I will tell everyone. I...I mean about you and me." She stopped for a minute, waiting for a response.

A smile began to light up his face, and he stared wonderingly at her. She had only seen him so happy when he had found her alive when Willow...

"You would really do that pet?" his voice shaking and unbelieving. 

She smiled silently back at him, her eyes brightening. A single tear escaped from his deep-blue eyes. Buffy couldn't believe how happy he seemed to feel. Had she really been that cruel to him? If a simple acknowledgement of their relationship could bring tears to his eyes...maybe _she_ didn't deserve _him_. Maybe she was beneath him.

"What Luv?" he asked confused when she mumbled something to herself. He brushed his lips over her velvet skin, savoring her smell.

"I don't deserve you" she whispered brokenly.

His unbelieving face told her all, showed her how much he thought of himself has the lucky one. "Oh, God, Buffy...I love you so much, please let me show you...I love you" he continued kissing her neck traveling down her body, his tongue dwelling on her sweet sense skin until he came to the valley between her firm breasts. He licked the skin further, another moan escaped her mouth.

"Oh, God, Spike, if you stop I will kill you" her voice was husky and warm, for him.

"I will never stop luv, never..."

Suddenly they heard small footsteps outside the room.

"Stop" she hissed at him.

"Dawn..." Buffy frowned and stumbled to her closet, pushing Spike aside. He just smirked and put on his pants.

"Where is my...ouch...my bra, and..."

Spike burst into laughter. It sounded like a rippling waterfall of joy to her. She had never heard him laugh with so much sincerity and amusement. Folding her arms across her chest, " what's so funny, Spike? I can't find my bra and Dawn's outside…"

He grabbed her and swept her of her feet into a series of passionate kisses. "Relax, luv."

She smiled between his kisses, before pulling away to find her bra and grab some clothes. Frowning in concentration, she finally decided on her strapless white top and knee-length scarlet skirt with white sandals.

"You look great, luv." Spike said admiringly as she finished her hair.

"Thanks." She smiled a little awkwardly, feeling weird to be so domestic with a vampire.

When they stepped out of the room, they stumbled into pacing Dawn. "I thought you died there or something." she mumbled.

Spike stroked her hair gently, while Buffy rolled her eyes "Geez, Dawn, can't a person get some privacy?"

Dawn smiled gently at her sister "Soo...are you together?"

"Are we in forth grade, Dawn?" teased Buffy.

She didn't deign to reply, but just made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Come now, girls, I love both of you." Spike grabbed both girls and started tickling them as they headed downstairs, squealing with laughter.

After eating breakfast, Buffy and Spike sat in the leaving room, all the curtains pulled shut. It being Saturday, Dawn was watching one of her favorite shows while she lounged next to them.

"When are you going to tell them, luv?"

Buffy sighed "About Angelus or about us?"

"Both" 

"Today. We're supposed to meet at the Bronze 'cause Willow's got something to tell us."

Dawn turned from the television, "Can I come too? Please Buffy? Pretty, pretty please?"

Buffy smiled as she remembered the nice girl-talk she had with Dawn that morning. Shrugging, she agreed, "Sure, Dawnie, you can come."

Dawn smiled to herself and continue to watch the show.

The day passed in a blur. Dawn was up in her room doing homework, while Buffy and Spike trained a bit. However, listening to the laughs and giggles, Dawn could have sworn it wasn't exactly training, although she wasn't about to go see. Things finally were working out, it seemed...except Angelus, of course.

Evening was finally there, and Buffy was glad she hadn't seen any of her friends during the day. Now it was time to face them.

She was wearing a black top that emphasized her nicely endowed chest. Combined with cream-colored leather pants and a beautifully done hairdo, she was breathtaking.

Spike stood next to her, wearing, for a change, elegant black pants and gray buttoned shirt. Dawn followed them, wearing a pretty dress, although she cared more about being allowed to join the Scoobies than about what she was wearing.

As they entered the Bronze, Buffy stiffened slightly as she really thought about what she was going to do. Spike tried to comfort her by running circles on her back,"Relax, luv. They're your friends."

She smiled back at him, and they approached the gang.

_To be continued_


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer The song Virgin Killer/ Scorpions (although I might have changed the line order!)

Feedback yes please, as always I AM ACHING FOR SOME…

Beta by **Sigma**

Chapter 5

Angelus entered the dark alley and seemed to disappear into the shadows as he followed the dim path that was visible only when one had business there. Finding the invisible door, he opened it quickly and entered into a large hall that used to be a hang out place for demons and sort.

"You're here." A voice greeted him.

Angelus smirked and approached carefully. Knowing Ian, he was suspicious and cautious. "Did you do as I asked?" 

Ian was a vampire who looked to be in his thirties. His hair was like brown honey and his eyes were a deep brown. Smiling wickedly, he considered his answer for a minute. "I did, Angelus, but if you ask me..."

"I didn't." Angelus interrupted coldly, "Just get the little sister ready on time. Don't disappoint me on this one, Ian."

Ian hesitated for a second. Angering Angelus was a very bad idea, but so was keeping information from him. "There's something you should know though...there was...talk about you and the Slayer...about a master vampire mating himself with a killer of our kind."

Angelus looked at Ian and slowly, anger clouding his features, stalked over to him. "What…did…you…say?"

"The…the people…the tribes are talking about you and the Slayer, they aren't too pleased about it. The Bardoni tribe is becoming quite a threat to us."

Angelus considered his words, "Are you saying that they question my leadership? Be careful with your answers boy or it will be the last of you."

"Yes, apparently they are looking for a war. They challenge you, Master Angelus. Maybe you should leave the Slayer…" He never finished the sentence. Angelus moved unnaturally fast, leaped on him in full game face. Growling, he struck Ian in the face, knocking him to the floor where he grabbed Ian's neck and began to feed. But, he didn't take enough to kill, instead he began to break Ian's fingers, listening as screams echoed in the empty room.

****

**_Cry like you feel,_**

**_Try like you feel, feel it..!_**

**_Try to escape,_**

**_Cry to escape, escape it..!_**

"If…anyone…ever…says…anything…like…that…again…he will stay ALIVE TO BE TORTURED FOR ETERNITY!!!" Angelus screamed, crazed and full of anger. "The Slayer happens to be my mate...for eternity! She bares my mark and will be my consort. Spread the news in Hespirya, if anyone tries to challenge me again. Buffy is coming with me, to rule by my side...disrespecting her is disrespecting me! Got it?" He swung the struggling vampire against a wall, the ivory walls running with blood.

Ian, his face ruined beyond recognition, managed to whimper a faint agreement,"Y-yes-s, Master Angelus…"

"Good then..." Angelus smiled coldly as he smoothed Ian's clothes, deceptively like a gentleman. "Just get her sister ready on time for my plans. I am going to the Bronze to watch what my little wife is doing this days." _I should watch my bitch very carefully_ _, _he reminded himself.

****

**_It's so hard to run away_**

**_He's a virgin killer_**

Spinning on his heel, he walked through the invisible door and headed back to his new apartment. To avoid being traced to his old hideaways, he had moved to a nice section of town into a very nice apartment. A penthouse, in fact.

He worked for another two hours, going over his bank accounts, contacting businessmen he worked with. 

What most other vampires failed to understand was that they needed to get prestige and power to human way as well as the vampire way, if they were to be really successful. Angelus had wisely built his fortune through centuries, and, by now, he had enough money to buy entire countries. Angel had never used this money, thinking it was somehow tainted, so Angelus had made quite a tidy sum in investments over the years. However, he had to work hard to get the rest of his affairs in order, including taking control of his affairs in his other world, Hespirya . 

He sighed heavily. It was hard work to claim what was his...including his mate. He planned on going to see her tonight, although he wouldn't let her see him. Dressing in tight leather pants that showed every beautifully kept muscle and curve of his gorgeous body, he then put on a white silk shirt with the three top buttons open to display his broad chest.

He smiled as he smoothed his pants. Finally, he was once again dressed to kill.

**_No, no, no, can't you see?_**

**_No, no, no, can't you see?_**

**_You're a demon's, you're a demon's,_**

**_You're a demon's desire!_**

****

Going into the dark night, he seemed to become one with the shadows as he walked toward the Bronze. He spotted two appetizing-looking teenagers and had himself a bite to eat. They almost reminded him of Dawn..._Dawn, fits in my plan perfectly. Sweet little Dawn..._

He took his time meandering through the streets of Sunnydale, thinking over the last few days. He had managed to kill Angel in Hespirya along with their Slayer. Their world wasn't protected anymore. Now, all he had to do was bring his Buffy there and everything will be perfect.

**_Death on the screen,_**

**_Well, you can't find new ways_**

**_But he's a virgin killer_**

**_Try to get away from that,_**

**_Cos he's a virgin killer_**

**_You're a demon's desire!_**

To be continue


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

 Disclaimer & Summary see chapter 1

Beta by **Sigma**

Author's note In my fic AU, Xander didn't marry Anya but they forgave each other eventually and decided to put off the wedding. I like Anya's character a lot and can't accept that she and Xander won't be together. Just righting some wrongs that Joss did!

The song "Super Girl" is from Reamonn 

Warning this chapter is totally Spuffy!!! You've been officially warned. (But don't worry I am still an utterly Buffy/Angel shipper and so is this fic...eventually)

Everyone was there Willow, Xander, Anya, and...Tara? Buffy was surprised to see her there, but, then again, maybe what Willow had to tell them was so important that Tara had to be there...maybe she saw Angelus? Buffy was afraid that was it, until she saw Willow's big smile. "Hey, Buffy! And Dawnie and...Spike?"

Buffy opened her mouth to explain, but Spike interrupted her, "Heard there's some news so I figured I should be here." He knew it wasn't the right moment to reveal their relationship, and he was rewarded as Buffy sent him a smile before turning back to Willow.

"I wanted you all to be here because I wanted to tell you something." Willow smiled warmly at Tara who returned the smile. "As you all know I was a bit of magic freak, losing control and balance with life and all."

Anya snorted, "You can say that again. I was thinking more of Jerry Springer lesbo final…"

"Anya!" They chorused, hushing her.

"What? I just said what I thought."

"Not now." Xander muttered.

"Fine." She snapped.

Willow took long breath "Anyway, as I said before I was interrupted...I spoke to Giles about it and during summer vacation, next week, I'm go to England to meet with the Council and maybe discuss my magic training."

Buffy looked at her happy, but concerned, "Are you sure Wills? I mean, it is the Council we are talking about...Are you sure you wanna meet them?"

Willow smiled, easing the tension,"Yeah, I'm sure, Buffy. I already spoke to Giles. The Council  is more then merely Quentin Travers and his minions. There are plenty of other sections and departments. Sort of like the FBI...But the other thing is that...Tara and I are back together."

Buffy and Xander hugged Tara and Willow, while Dawn grinned, obviously pleased. Anya merely looked indifferent, but Spike smiled a little,"Good for you, Red."

"Thank you." She grinned.

Buffy smiled thoughtfully as she watched the interaction. Maybe they would be ok with the whole 'Spike sleeping with her' thing...unless Xander opened his big mouth, that was.

"Well, now that we know why we are here and can get down to partying, I suggest that Dead Boy Number Two do the exit thingy." Xander looked at Spike, acting superior.

Buffy tensed, glaring at him. He frowned. Why was she acting so territoral? It was like he was her boy...wait a sec! "Buff, what..."

"Shut up, Xander, for once in your life. Spike is here to stay. He's my boyfriend. We sleep together quite often and...I give shit about what you think because I had enough of you." Grabbing Spike's hand, she pulled him to the dance floor as one of her favorite songs began.

****

**_You can tell by the way_**

**_She walks that she's my girl_**

****

"That was some speech you gave there, luv."

She could hear something odd in his tone...he was giving her a way out...he was willing to let her go back to her friends, if it meant she'd be happy. He would let her go to make her happy. 

Tears began to form in her eyes, almost unbelievingly she stared into his beautiful face. Reaching out, she brushed his cheek as the lights played rainbow colors over them,"You're mine, my William. You promised that you wouldn't ever leave me...you promised..."

"Shhh..." he soothed her, his cold hand touching her soft, bronze cheek, wiping away her tears. "I will never let you go...you're my Buffy..."

**_You can tell by the way she talks she rules the world_**

**_You can see in her eyes that no one is her Chi_**

**_She's my girl my Super girl_**

****

"Do you think they'll hate me? I...I mean...after the way I treated them..."

"Naa, They'll get over it. Good for Red though..."

"Yeah, she looks so happy. Actually everyone looks so happy...maybe I shouldn't tell them about Angelus. After all, Willow is going to England with Tara, and I know that Xander and Anya are planning some trip to Europe or something. Dawn will probably stay with Dad, so what's good it is to tell them anyway?" She leaned her head on his strong shoulder as they slowly danced to the song.

Spike felt sorry for her. For the first time, she was truly, utterly alone. Her friends and family were free to live their lives, to do as they pleased, but not his Buffy. No, she was anything but free. Sure, she was the chosen one and all that bullshit, but she was also human...a frightened girl who'd suffered tremendously and was entitled to the freedom that will probably never come. 

He knew that she wasn't a Slayer just because of her strength, her strategy, or the way she handle her life; she was a Slayer because she gave up her life for mankind. All the slayers did it...well, except for the slutty, dark-haired one, but Buffy gave more than that. She could have told them the truth about Angelus and asked for their help, but, no, she was ready to protect them, to let them live their lives while she dealt alone with the menace.

**_And then she'd say it's OK I got lost on the way_**

**_But I'm a Super girl and Super girls don't cry_**

**_And then she'd say its all right I got home late last night_**

**_But I'm a Super girl and Super girls just fly_**

****

"What are you thinking?" she looked at him with her green-gold eyes, loving and desperate.

"I was thinking that you are probably right, luv. No need to tell them. We can handle it together." He held her close to him, his cold lips at first, brushing lightly over hers, but then deepening into something more passionate.

The lights around them turned blue as he kept kissing her, savoring the taste of Buffy Anne Summers.

**_And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong_**

**_When you're in love what can go wrong_**

**_And then she'd laugh the nighttime into the day_**

**_Pushing her fears further along_**

****

Back at the table, the Scoobies had begun arguing and bickering the minute Buffy left to dance with Spike. Xander felt almost betrayed, but what made him really angry was the fact that no one else seemed to feel that way. "Wil, don't you care about Buffy?"

Willow shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I...it's not that Xander. Yeah, I am surprised, but I'm happy for Buffy. I kinda like Spike, and he hasn't been bad for quite some time."

"I second that." Declared Dawn, giving Xander a quick smile.

"I'm not saying that Buffy doesn't deserve to get some happiness, or anything, but a vampire? I mean, it was bad enough with Angel, but Spike doesn't even have a soul!"

"Why?" Anya suddenly asked.

"Why what?" Xander looked at her, confused.

She continued, disturbed, "Why was it bad enough with Angel? He was good right? Soul and all? He helped you all from the beginning?"

"Yes, Anya, he, did but still…"

"Still what?" she snapped "I don't understand you, Xander, what? Why was Angel bad? I..."

"Because Xander had a crush on Buffy" Dawn interrupted "See, he always wanted to go out with her, and seeing Angel, cute, gorgeous and all over Buffy, he..."

"OK, Dawnster, she's got it." He looked nervously at his pissed-off girlfriend, the anger flickering in her eyes reminding him that she had been a vengeance demon.

"I got it all right." She stood up, grinding her words out as tears began to fall. "You still love her, that's it, isn't it? It's always Buffy this and Buffy that, I WAS NEVER ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"No…" He tried to comfort her "I love you. I care about Buffy as a friend, but I LOVE YOU."

"I don't believe you." She snapped, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for us to be together again."

"No, Anya, please, just...just listen to me."

Dawn felt miserable, she hadn't meant to start a huge fight, especially now that they'd gotten back together again."Guys" she begged "I'm sorry, please don't fight...we've got to stick together..."

Buffy moved to the music, grinding her hips against Spike. "Why do you always make me feel like I'm a super girl even when I don't think I'm one?" 

She could feel him smiling, close to her face. It was true, though, he made her feel stronger, like nothing could hurt her when they were together. "Because you are my super girl." He whispered.

**_But I'm a Super girl and Super girls just fly_**

****

"Spike?"

"Mm?"

"I'm scared."

He kissed her again trying to take away her pain while he held her tightly, as if trying to keep her safe. _Me too, luv_

"Spike...please...don't tell anyone. I...I have to be strong for them...for Dawn and the others."

He didn't answer for a moment, just pulled her closer.

**_But I'm a Super girl and Super girls just fly_**

****

"It will be ok, luv, I promise you. I will not let _him_ hurt you Buffy. I will protect you." _*I will do that till my last day of existence, I will fight my Sire for eternity to keep you safe even if that means letting you go...letting you live your life without me*_.

A single tear escaped her eyes and dropped on his face. It seemed to chill him as it landed.

**_Then she'd shout down the line tell me she's got no more time_**

**_Cause she's a Super girl and Super girls don't cry_**

****

"Just hold me, William. I want to pretend, just for a second, that we are only William and Buffy, dancing at the Bronze. No vampires, no demons, no Slayers, just plain 'ole us."

"Fine by me, luv."

****

****

**_Then she'd scream in my face tell me to leave, leave this place_**

**_Cause she's a Super girl and Super girls just fly_**

**_She's a Super girl a Super girl_**

****

Anya looked at Dawn angry, "There isn't any _WE_, Dawn. Willow is going anyway and Xander and I...well, I'm not so sure."

"No" snapped Dawn, she swung her long hair back, "You can't go...Buffy needs us. She'll need all of us to fight him and fighting with each other..."

Xander interrupted her "Whoa, please rewind and tell us what you're talking about?"

Dawn hesitate, but with all of them leaving, she felt she had to say something. She had no reason not to tell them, like her sister did. She was just a 15-year-old kid trying to help keep her sister alive. She didn't think Buffy had to fight alone, save the innocent, do the whole 'One girl in all the world' thing. "He...he's back...Angelus...and he wants to kill Buffy..."

Just as she revealed exactly what her sister had tried to hide, Buffy and Spike returned. As Dawn's statement left everyone speechless, Buffy turned to Spike and gave him a ghost of a smile before looking back at the others with a sigh. She had to tell them after all.

**_She's sewing seed she's burning tree_**

**_She's sewing seed she's burning tree_**

**_She's a Super girl a Super girl_**

**_A Super girl my Super girl_**

To be continued...

Please, please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Beta by **Sigma**

Chapter 7

Buffy sighed heavily as what she was trying to avoid was thrown in her face. She gave Dawn a disappointed look, but Dawn glared back defiantly. "Buffy," Willow asked, "what is Dawn talking about? What did she mean about Angelus being back?"

"Yeah," Xander shivered, remembering his experiences with the homicidal vampire, "did you see him? Does Giles know?"

Anya jumped in, "I want to make it clear that Xander and I are going to Europe, very far away from him! You should, too."

"What?" snapped Dawn, "Buffy won't run! She's the slayer! She's not afraid of him right Buffy? Buffy?"

"I didn't say she wasn't the slayer," sniffed Anya, "I'm only saying that this is Angelus we're talking about. You know, the one she sent to hell…"

"That's enough!" shouted Spike. Everyone suddenly became quiet and turned to look at him.

"All right, Spike, just cool down..." soothed Buffy, "Look, guys, I think we should all go to the Magic Box, so we can talk more freely.

*

When they got to the Magic Box, the fighting started up again, but at least it was somewhere private. Buffy held her head, the bickering getting to her. Tara glanced at her, looking slightly confused. 

She didn't know Angelus; she barely knew anything about Angel, although she'd heard some stories. Buffy wordlessly pleaded for some help, and Tara smiled, glad to be able to do something, _"Underneath our skin, it crawls all over covering our voice, silent the night…_"

Suddenly, it was quiet. The gang's mouths still opened and closed but no sound came out, and they began to look around, wondering what had taken their voices. 

Buffy cleared her throat, "Don't worry, Tara just did a spell so I could actually talk reasonably to you for a minute. I can't…Xander! I saw that!...I can't give you much information about Angelus. I only heard two days ago about Angel losing his soul. No one in Angel investigations knew what had happened, and none of them seem to be around anymore. It's probably better that they stay out of sight. There's probably not much they could do anyway. 

"About telling Giles..." She had thought about telling him, but she couldn't make him go through his memories...Ms. Calender...and he had left to make her less dependant on him, "About Giles, no one, and I mean no one, is to tell him about it...Not even you, Xander." 

An offended expression came over Xander's face. "Why me?" he mimed silently.

"I'm going to take care of him myself. I didn't even want to tell you, but that didn't work." She looked accusingly at Dawn before continuing. "Oh, and one more thing before Tara removes the spell Last time Angelus was here, we couldn't leave because we were still in high school. Now, however, we're grown-ups. I want any of you to feel free to leave. But, if you want to stay, I could use the help." As she finished, her voice trembled. She felt that she had no right to ask for them to risk their lives...but she needed them so much!

Tara waved her hand, _"Voices._"

"I'm going to stay!" declared Willow, as she reached for Tara's hand and smiled.

"Me, too!" said Dawn, looking right at Buffy who frowned back at her, "I'm not going to stay with Dad. I'm going to stay here!"

Buffy hesitated, "I'll think about it."

Xander and Anya had been quietly arguing, but then Xander turned to the rest with a grin, although Anya looked nervous, "We're staying." 

"I'm only staying because of Xander." Anya sighed.

"Thank you, Anya," Buffy smiled at her.

As Anya smiled slightly back at Buffy, Xander looked questioningly at Spike. "What?" asked Spike, "You don't have to ask me. I'm bloody well staying! I'm the Big Bad, after all."

Dawn giggled at that, while Buffy gave him a quick kiss. Xander seemed rather disgusted by it, so Buffy turned quickly to him, although she spoke to all of them, "Xander, as you can see, Spike and I...we're together. Right now I don't have the time to explain it or bicker about it. I'm a grown up and I'll do what I want. And, Xander, you have no right to act like that. No one said anything when you had affairs with that mummy girl, the reptile teacher, Faith...should I go on?"

Xander swallowed hard and blushed; Anya stared at him, looking quite upset. Willow tried to break the tension, "What will you need us to do?"

"Um, first, you can look on the net for any information about Angelus. Spike can help you with getting information from local demons. Tara, I need to you put protecting spells on our houses...and Spike's crypt."

Spike looked surprised at that, but then smirked at her as she continued, "Xander, I need you to find the three nerds and get them here. I don't care how you get them here, just do it. Dawn...do you have any homework to do?"

"Nope. Can I help Willow?" 

Buffy sighed, "Ok, but not too much."

"Thanks" she grinned, jumping up and hugging Buffy. Xander turned to leave, but Buffy waved him toward the back of the store, and he followed, curious. "Look Buff," he said as they got out of the other's hearing, "if this is Spike…"

Buffy raised a hand to stop him, "It is about Spike, but probably not what you're thinking. I'm a grown up, and you don't have a right to interfere in _my_ life."

"Really? This is how it works then? I thought that after all we've been through...let me tell you something we are family! You saw what my parents are like! You've barely ever seen Willow's parents, just like your father. Anya's parents are long dead and same with Spike. We're all family. Even if you don't think so, we are."

Tears began to slid down her cheeks, "I do think of them as family, Xander and…I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. However, even a family needs to understand that I can love, like, or just be with someone that they will may not approve of, but I still need support. What I actually wanted to say is this Angelus may kill me. I know that. And if he does, Dawn will be left all alone. I know she can trust you, Spike, and everyone else, even Anya. But if you keep pushing Spike away, you'll push her as well! And I...I can't fight if I know that Dawn will be alone!" 

"Come here" Xander whispered, pulling her to him as she sobbed, "Don't worry, Buff! I mean, I don't think Spike will ever be my best friend, but I won't push him away. I promise."

"Thanks" she sniffed. "Now go get me those nerds!"

"Yes, mother." he said sarcastically, as she giggled and headed inside.

"Spike…" Buffy called as she entered the store, and he seemed to fly to her side.

"Is everything ok, pet?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go patrolling. I'll be careful, but I don't think Angelus is here yet."

"Right...but still watch out for yourself, luv." He gave her a deep kiss, before returning to helping Willow.

Buffy patrolled for almost an hour, but it seemed quiet. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the dark form stalking her.

When Angelus saw her dancing with Spike at the Bronze, he became furious and decided to forget waiting and to forget planning. He was going to take what was his, and he was going to punish her!

Buffy breathed deeply, enjoying the night air. Everything seemed to be turning out perfectly. The gang had accepted Spike, they were going to stay and help her, and Angelus didn't seem as threatening as before. She began to dare to hope that she'd make it through this and enjoy life with Spike and Dawn. Deciding she'd patrolled enough for the night, she turned to head for the Magic Box. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. "No!" she gasped.

"You can scream" A silky voice greeted her.

To be continue…


	8. Chapter 8

Beta by  **Sigma**

 Chapter 8

Buffy turned to face the familiar voice...the voice of the Master. "No…you're dead"

"Really?" He laughed, approaching her warily. "So how is it that I'm standing right here, little Slayer?"

She yanked a sharp stake from some invisible hiding spot. "Let's just cut the chit-chat. I'll just slay you now. You see, I'm in a hurry, and, well, you're in my way." Her voice was confident, but her skin crawled as she remembered their earlier encounter. 

However, she knew better than to dwell on that. Slay first, think later. As she raised her stake, surprised that the Master didn't even flinch, she heard him say, "Stop"

"What?" She looked slightly stunned that a vampire, any vampire, would actually dare to ask her that.

He cleared his throat. "I didn't come here to fight. I have a proposition for you."

Buffy paused, curious. Something was very wrong here. She folded her arms, waiting impatiently. When he didn't say anything for a few moments, she lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He apologized, smiling disarmingly. "I am looking for two boys who went to high school with you. They are very dangerous, and, if you'll help me find them, I'll spare your life."

"What?" She almost shouted. "What...ok, who are you?"

Buffy pointed her stake at him threatening, but Xander suddenly slammed into her, knocking her to ground.

"Xander! What are you doing?"

He got up, muttering apologies. "Xander, what..." She pushed herself off the ground to get a better look at him, but trailed off when he grabbed the Master. She froze for a second, terrified.

However, she soon became even more confused when she realized that the Master looked terrified...of Xander!?

While she tried to figure this out, the Master began to change forms until he became...Jonathan Levenson, a boy from their highschool.

Buffy was furious now. "What the hell just happened here?"

His mouth opened and shut nervously, and he kept glancing at Xander.

"Hey, don't look at me, Jonathan. The Slayer looks pretty upset. I would answer her if I were you."

Jonathan tried to make a break for it, but Buffy quickly grabbed him by his ear.

"Ouch, ouch! Buffy, that hurts!"

"Well, it will hurt much more if you won't explain right now! I have a psychotic Master vampire on the loose, my friends found out I'm dating a vampire, and you nerds keep making everything worse. Now, tell me!"

"Ow! Ok, Buffy, please don't kill me, please! I will not do anything again...I declare you my friend. Really, you aren't my enemy anymore!"

She looked ready to burst out laughing. "Enemies? You stupid little dwarf! I don't have time for this. Xander, since you obviously have already figured out what's going on, how about you fill me in?"

"Sure, Buff, but let's go back to the Magic Box. I'll explain on the way there."

*****

From his hiding place, Angelus watched with disgust the whole charade. He knew from the start that wasn't his Master--you can't trick the blood--but the end made him relax. He left silently, glad that he hadn't lost his temper. After all, that would have ruined all his plans...

****

Dawn fidgeted at the counter, watching as the Scoobies tried to figure out what was going on.

Willow was nodding, an intent expression on her face. "So, what you are saying is that Jonathan and his friends have the ability to change shape, but Jonathan..." She turned to the cowering boy, who was unused to getting this much attention. "I assume you changed form to confuse Buffy, but how did the process..." The Scoobies began to tune Willow out as she started full-scale babbling.

"Man, she talks a lot!" sighed Buffy.

"You're telling me! She's my best friend!" Xander grinned in agreement.

Dawn had grown sick and tired of sitting there with nothing to do. "Buffy, can I please go home?"

"I don't know, Dawnie. It's dark out there, and Ange..." Seeing her disappointed face, the Slayer relented. "Ok, Dawn, you can go. I'll ask..."

"Buffy!" Spike interrupted, pulling her off to one side.

"Look, pet, I think we should stay together. Maybe she can wait another hour, and then we can leave in a group?"

"I know, you're right. But she'll be in the house. Someone can take her there, and she won't open the door for anyone. She's just a kid, Spike...I don't want to frighten her. I don't know if I'll have the chance to be with her, if I'll survive this..." She trailed off, lips trembling. Spike gave her a quick kiss to brighten her spirits.

"You're right, too, luv. Look, I'll walk her home, give her the big warning, and we'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks."

******

Dawn dumped popcorn into a big bowl. Even though everyone's doom could be right over the horizon, she was in a good mood. The guy she liked, Darren, had asked if he could come over and look at her notes. That gave her a major opportunity to talk to him, and to watch a movie on TV that Buffy hadn't let her see. All her friends had seen Cruel Intentions, so why couldn't she?

As she waited for the movie to start, she chatted on the phone with a good friend of hers, Dennis. "So do you think I should change to something cool?" She asked, before hearing a knock at the front door. "Oh God, Dennis! He's here! Come in!" She shouted. "I gotta go. See you later."

She hung up and raced to the living room, expecting to find Darren there. "Hello, Dawnie." Angelus smirked as his cold eyes met her terrified ones.

She turned to run, but he grabbed her by her long hair and threw her into a wall. He signaled his minions to come in and get her. "Let's go, boys. I still have a mate to claim!"        


	9. Chapter 9

Special thanks to Sigma for beta this for me, you are absolutely the best of the best !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

The Scoobies finished the meeting, and most of them decided to home. They were tired and upset, trying not to think about the future or how they would defeat Angelus.

Tara and Anya were staying behind, Anya wanting to count the money one last time and Tara looking for a spell. Willow and Spike got some supplies from the back, while Xander Buffy and Jonathan waited for them at the front

 "So, um..." Jonathan spoke up nervously, "I think I should go home now. My mom is probably worried about me, and there is this episode of Xena were she and Calisto..."

"Would you just shut up!" Buffy snarled, glaring at him in a way that made him swallow hard and look nervous. "You're not going home, nerd."

"But my mom..." He wailed.

"Well, Jonathan, you should have thought about that before you did that scam of yours. Do you think I wanna baby-sit you?"

"No?" He offered hesitantly.

"Look," Xander interrupted, "Buff, why won't we let him go home? Hey, don't look at me like that! I don't think you should have to worry about taking care of him."

"Take care of me?" Jonathan frowned. "Why?"

Xander and Buffy sighed and gave each other knowing looks, then Xander turned back to the geek. "Yes, Jonathan, we need to take care of you. Someone will have to protect you from Angelus...you do know Angelus, the scourge of Europe, the most vicious vampire who ever walked the earth?"

He turned a sickly white. "You...you mean Angel, the masculine guy that Buffy used to date who turned evil and tried to kill her friends and family?"

"Yup, that will be him, and you know why you'll need protection?"

He gulped and shook his head slightly.

"Because he'll be pretty upset knowing that you tried to act as his Master and went after the slayer. After all, he's said before that he doesn't want anyone else but him to kill her. So you see, mommy won't be able to help you much!"

Jonathan seemed about to faint as Xander finished.

"Ok, Xand," Buffy tried not to smile, "I think he understands the danger now. Jonathan, you're coming home with us, and staying in the basement or something until we figure out what to do with you."

As she finished, Spike and Willow returned, and they left for their respective homes.

It was a quiet group who made their way toward Revello Drive, and Jonathan was continually trying to get as close to the slayer as possible.

"What's your problem, mate?" Spike snarled as the boy knocked into him.

Buffy giggled and whispered something to Spike which caused his expression to clear, and he smiled at her.

As they reached her house, Spike pulled her close and lightly caressed her cheek as his lips barely touched hers.

Buffy grinned at him, then noticed Willow's expression. "I think we should continue this inside."

"Yeah, pet, I have some great ideas as to what I can do to you..." He held her close as she playfully tried to escape. 

Finally breaking his grip, she laughed as she ran toward her house, but stopped when she realized that the door was unlocked. Worried, she opened the door, and the smile froze on her face. 

The house was a total mess, worse than after the fight she'd had with Faith. The coffee table in the leaving room was broken again, little wood pieces scattered everywhere, and a few windows were broken. The green vase that she loved so much was shattered, the purple-white flowers were thrown to the other side of the room. Furniture and pictures lay next to books and statues, and there was little undamaged.

She didn't see Dawn anywhere. "Dawn!!" She screamed with all her might. 

Spike had run ahead of her into the kitchen, but he returned now, his face horrified.

"What?" She shouted. "Damn it, Spike! Tell me!"

He didn't answer, and his already deathy-pale face looked whiter than ever. Buffy tried to push him aside, but he grabbed her. She struggled, trying to get away. "Let go of me, Spike! I need to know. Let me see. Let go, damn you!"

"No, luv." His voice was broken. "You don't want to see _that_."

"Yes, I do!" She punched him in the face and ran past him to the kitchen, scared of what she would find.

She reached the kitchen and froze, tears gathering in her green eyes as her lips trembled. She forgot to breathe for a moment. She was sure she would faint...

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Beta by Sigma!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 10-

Painted on the kitchen wall, in what looked like blood, were ghastly words: 'Was it good for you, too?'

Spike raced in, Jonathan at his heel.

"Buffy..." The vampire gently turned her to face him.

"No." She shook her head violently. "We haven't looked everywhere...she's here. I know she is. It's just not real...she knows not to let him in, and he can't get in without an invitation...we took care of that..." 

He didn't say anything for a moment. He knew all she said was true, but it was obvious that something had gone wrong. "Pet...Dawn isn't here, she would have found us by now."

"No! She's here! Saybe she's hurt and and she needs help...maybe she got away..." She screamed it at him before beginning to sob, as her worst nightmares came true one by one...as if someone up there knew exactly how to destroy her. "It's all my fault, Spike..."

"No, Buffy, it's not! How can you say that?" He gently brushed away her tears.

"Yes...it is...it is. You...I...she wanted to come with us, and I said no. You were afraid, and you thought that maybe she shouldn't be alone...but I only cared about saving the world and finding Angelus. Because of my stupidity, my sister could be dead or worse!"

"Slayer!!! Snap out of it now! It is not your blood fault!"

"I...I...all the things I told her about Angelus...she had this nightmare, few nights ago. She was so afraid of, and now she's all alone. she can't defend herself like me...You know Angelus. Do you think he won't hurt her? Do you really?!"

Spike held her close as she shook with the force of her sobs. They both knew that Angelus didn't have a good bone in him. He'd either killed Dawn or took her with him. Knowing him, he'd probably have taken her, so he could use her as bait. He didn't want that to happen to anyone, much less the girl he'd come to think of as a bit of a friend. "We'll get her back, Pet. I promise, we'll get her back."

***

About half an hour later, the Scoobies were in Buffy's ruined living room, all of them looking somber as they contemplated what Buffy'd just told them.

Meanwhile, the slayer sat quietly, curled up sadly on one of her remaining chairs as Spike paced in front of her.

"Will you cut it out?" snapped Xander at the vampire.

"Sorry, mate." Spike muttered distractedly, not realizing who he'd just apologized to.

"So..." Willow took a deep breath. "What do we know?"

Anya said matter-of-factly, "We know that the psycho-vampire Angelus was here, he didn't seem to fancy the house decoration much, he probably grabbed Dawn, and maybe he turned her?"

"An!" Xander whispered furiously.

"What?! It could be true. Buffy needs to know all the options."

"It also might not be true!" Willow snapped. "Buffy knows the risks here, and she knows Angelus."

"Yes, but still everyone is so cheerful! You're all 'we'll get her back,' but what if she's already..."

"Enough." Snarled Spike, staring at the demon dangerously.

Jonathan, stuck in the middle of the angry group as they began to argue loudly, silently wished that he was at home watching Xena without a care in the world. 

"SHUT UP!!!" Buffy finally screamed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

They immediately silence, looking ashamed of themselves as they realized how much the slayer was already going through.

"I know what Angelus does to people. I know it because he did most of his repetoire to me. I'm not stupid. Your shouting at each other might be making me go deaf, but I'm still smart. I know that Dawn might be dead or turned. I know just how sick Angelus can be, but I also know that he wouldn't go to all this trouble just to kill my sister and watch me cry. 

"It's different...I can feel it. He wants something from me and maybe from Dawn as well. I need all of you...all the help I can get. We need to try to locate Angelus. He'll probably leave me another message soon, but in the meantime, we can try to find him by ourselves. 

"I think she's still alive...no, I KNOW it!!! It's not just wishful thinking. She's alive, and we will find her. I have two requests though: if you can't work together, then leave; if you don't have anything useful to add, then don't. I don't have any time to waste. If If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

With that, she left the now-quiet room. The group just stood there for a few seconds before Willow started giving orders.

She had Spike and Anya to head out to talk to the demons, Xander and Jonathan (she told him do it or she'd feed him to Angelus) clean up the place, while she and Tara searched the web.

They worked furiously for a few hours, Buffy joining them, before Spike and Anya returned. Angelus was apparently in LA, and he'd indeed left them a message: "The key is in the hotel." 

It was quite obvious that he meant the Hyperion Hotel, so they packed and drove off to LA. The whole group had decided to come, except Jonathan, even though Buffy really didn't want them in danger.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Beta by Sigma!

Chapter 11-

When they reached the Hyperion, there was only a green-skinned demon--Lorne--to greet them.

A quick check with the demon community got them directed to an expensive hotel room in the good part of town.

"All right." Buffy turned to the others as they stood in one of the Hyperion's rooms. "This is your stop. I'm going alone...well, Spike is coming with me because he can sense Angelus, and he's the strongest here, beside me. All of you, please wait here. Willow, try to work on getting this place to be an uninvited zone or something in case Angelus decides to come after my friends."

Willow looked a little pale at that, but Buffy gave her a reassuring smile before heading out the door with Spike at her heels. Before they left, though, Xander pulled her aside, quietly offering her the best of luck.

She gave him a hug. "Xander, if something happens to me, but Dawn is safe, you'll have to take care of her..." 

He looked as if he was going to protest the very idea that she might not make it, but she held up her hand to stop him. 

"If I don't return that means I'm dead. Angelus wants to finish to job he started few years ago. If that happens, call Giles. He'll take care of Dawn. You should tell him...tell him that I'm fine and that he's not to worry. I'll finally be in heaven...I hope that I'll see Angel there, and maybe even Spike."

As she finished, tears began to fill his eyes. "I can't believe this. Buff. After all we've been through...I just can't..."

"I know...I know." She choked out through a suddenly tight throat.

"But don't worry. I'll take care of Dawn. We all will...I just know you'll have the upper hand here. I know you'll defeat Angelus."

"One more thing..." She hesitated before continuing. "A new slayer will show up eventually, but I don't...can't count on the council. Please make sure that Faith ends up on our side..."

"Buffy..."

"Please, just..." She took a deep breath. "I trust her. I believe she changed. She's the slayer. Treat her well."

"Ok, Buff." He hugged her tightly, not letting her go until Spike uncomfortably broke the moment.

"Um...luv, we'd better go." He said quietly, feeling the sun begin to set.

"Yes, coming." She gave Xander one last hug, smiled at the others, and left quickly.

The Scooby gang sadly watched as she vanished around a corner.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Anya asked softly.

"I hope so." Xander managed to say as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

***

Buffy and Spike found the hotel with ease. There was just one problem: they had absolutely no idea which room Angelus was in. Using Buffy's mom's credit card, they rented a room and began to plan. 

In his room, Angelus paced back and forth, glancing occasionally at the sleeping girl he'd captured. They'd sedated her until the time was right to use her as a gateway. Cautiously, a minion approached him. "Master. The slayer arrived to the hotel with Spike. I know where they are staying. Do you wish us to attack?"

Angelus smirked. Everything was going along perfectly. "Yes, Vasi. Go on with the plan."

The minion bowed deeply and quickly left the room.

***

When Buffy went into the bathroom, Spike slipped away, leaving her a note saying that he was going to snoop around. Walking quietly down the back stairs, he heard a muffled scream. Racing to its source, he found a terrified girl being attacked by a vampire in game-face.

He growled and attacked, snapping at the girl to run, which she did the second the other vampire was distracted.

Spike was ready to dust the other vampire when he realized that this vampire must be related to Angelus. He probably had information about his master.

"Right, mate." Spike held on to the vampire tightly. "Mind to tell me what a nice fellow like you is doing here?"

"Bringing food to my master." He growled, struggling violently.

"And who would that be?"

"I don't have to talk to you, traitor!"

Spike pinned his arm to the wall with a stake and the vamp screamed in agony.

"Mind to try again?" Spike smirked.

"A-angelus..."

A door opened nearby, and as Spike turned to that direction, the vampire wrenched his arm from the wall and ran off. Spike cursed and loped after him into a dark hall. As he entered, there seemed to be no one there.

Spike muttered, "Don't tell me this is a..." 

He was hit hard and pitched forward, unconcious.

"Trap." Vasi grinned, finishing the sentence. "Tell the Master that we've got him. He can take the slayer."

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Beta by Sigma!

Chapter 12-

Buffy left the room to search for Spike. She was furious that he'd gone off on his own. What had he been thinking!? As she reached the elevator, she sensed _him_.

She could tell exactly who it was without looking. No matter whether he was Angel or Angelus, he was connected to her in some way. She always felt him. Slowly, she turned around to face her worst fear.

He was as breath-taking as ever, clad in his black leather pants and a dark silk blouse which three buttons unbuttoned to reveal a masculine broad chest. His dark, soulless eyes pierced into her and all she could see was her beloved Angel. Suddenly, she was glad Spike wasn't there with her. He'd be able to see right through all her lies.

Looking at the gorgeous vampire standing in front of her, she couldn't tell herself the same old lies anymore. She'd never loved anyone but him, no matter how many times she tried to make herself love Riley or Spike. Whenever she saw her true love, she was overpowered.

Angelus looked appreciatively at her as well. His mate looked stunning, even in a ponytail with a grey sweatshirt and exercise pants. He could smell her vanilla scent...along with Spike's unwanted aroma. He suppressed a growl, wanting to throw her on the ground and claim her again. "Hello, lover." The words flowed silkily out of his mouth.

Buffy stood straight, blocking all her emotion. She had to concentrate on his eyes, which held no love for her and no soul. She knew she had to do it to save Dawn. She wasn't afraid for herself.

"Where is she?" 

"Who?" He asked, innocently.

"You know who, Angelus. Enough with your games! I want my sister."

"Ho, you mean that girl. You know, Buffy, I thought...never mind what I thought. So, how have you been?"

She silently pulled out a stake.

"Ok." He sighed. "You want to fight. Fine, whatever..." 

Before she could move, he flew at her with a spin kick that knocked her into the opposite wall. She got up quickly, retaliating in kind. They fought for what seemed like ages, Buffy growing weaker while Angelus remained strong. 

He was far stronger than the last time they'd met, but she was as well. They should have been equal; however, lack of sleep and worries about Dawn weakened her, so she was slowly losing the battle. 

Blood flew from her split lip as he punched her hard in the face. Staggering backwards, she fell to the floor, and before she could gain any advantage, he kicked her into the wall.

She managed to push herself up, aching everywhere. Most of her ribs felt broken, her face was swollen, and she thought she might have broken a few fingers. She had to get away, and she knew it. Giving him one last kick with all her remaining strength, she hobbled quickly away.

Managing to make it to the next door, she banged on it, and an old lady opened it, looking shocked at her beaten condition.

"Please, ma'am, I need help. Please, can I come in?"

"Yes, of course!" The kind lady pulled her inside and tried to close the door behind her, but Angelus was suddenly there.

Buffy was inside, and he needed an invitation to follow her.   
"Don't...let...him...in" She gasped, leaning against the wall.

"Get out of here!" The lady ordered. "You did this to her?"

Angelus smiled politely at her. "Yes, I did, ma'am, but I have my reasons. You see I'm a detective, a police detective."

"Liar" Buffy whispered. She turned to the lady. "Please, he's very dangerous. Don't trust him; don't let him in."

"Go away!" The lady looked at the vampire with threatening eyes. "You're scaring this poor little girl."

"Ma'am, I can assure you that I am not dangerous, but she is extremely dangerous."

"She doesn't look like that to me." She hesitated.

Angelus smiled politely again. "I know. They rarely do. Look, just invite me in, and you can call my police department. They'll confirm my story."

"No!" Buffy screamed. "Don't let him in."

"Ma'am" Angelus said, "I can assure you that you can invite me in. If you still wish to keep that girl, then I'll leave, but just let me in so we can figure this out."

Buffy shook her head violently. "Don't let him in...he's...he's a vampire. If you'll invite him in, he will kill us both."

The lady took a step away from her. "Wh...what are you talking about?"

"See," Angelus was relieved when Buffy trapped herself. "She's on drugs. Vampires? I didn't want to say it, but she just killed an officer...he had two children and a wife. She was trying to get drugs, and he was trying to stop her. Let me in, and I'll call the rest of my unit."

"No." Buffy begged. "He's lying. I'm telling you, he's a vampire. He'll kill you!"

"I think I'll just let him in, then we can call the police and get this whole mess straightened out. Come on in, detective."

"With pleasure." Angelus smirked and stepped inside.

"No!!!" Buffy threw herself at him, but he tossed her aside and snapped the old lady's neck.

Smirking even more, he stalked towards the slayer as she stared at him in terror...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Hugs to Sigma for beta this for me! You are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

Buffy woke to rolling waves of agony. She ached everywhere, and it felt like a rib or two were broken.

It was dark where she was staying, and it took only a second to remember what had happened. She remembered fighting with Angelus and running away from him--and the old lady who tried to help her...she moaned in pain and regret as she remembered him snapping the old lady's neck.

"Oh, god...it was my fault..."

"Buffy?"

She turned her head toward the voice, wincing at the new pain. Someone was there, their faint whisper sounding broken.

"S-Spike? Is that you?" She asked hesitantly, not quite sure what might be lurking in the darkness.

"Yes, luv, it's me. Are you all right, considering...?"

"Yes, I think so. Where are we, Spike? Angelus...Did you see him? "

"Not yet, luv, but I've met his friends." He snorted, moving into the faint light, his bruises evident.

She gasped in surprise and shock as she got a good look at him. His face was swollen, with a black eye and bruised, puffy lips. Someone had roughed him up quite a bit.

"Buffy...?"

"What?" Was he saying something to her? Her mind felt blurred and confused; it was hard to think.

"I...We should try to get away from here before Angelus gets back."

"What happened Spike? How did you get here?"

"I don't remember, luv. Last thing I remember is stepping outside. I guess that's where he caught me...what about you?"

Buffy groaned slightly as her body began to throb. "I was looking for you; you weren't in the room. I went to look for you, and he was just there...waiting for me. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't...something is wrong Spike. He was stronger then ever, stronger then me. I couldn't beat him, so I ran for it. Someone opened the door for me--some old lady. She tried to help me, but Angelus persuaded her to let him in, then he..." She shook with painful sobs as she thought of the innocent life taken by his hands.

"It wasn't your fault, luv. Angelus always gets what he wants."

"I know." She whispered bitterly. "We need to get out of here--and fast--before he returns. Got any ideas?"

"Don't know. You're the slayer, luv; I'm only the side kick." He tried to lighten the moment, but the joke fell flat.

She couldn't even bring herself to smile as silent tears crept down her cheeks, and she turned slightly away from him. What would happen if they failed? Who will save her friends? 

"Buffy, I have an idea..." Spike frantically thought of a plan and was rewarded as her hopeful eyes looked into his.

"What?"

"I think..." 

The door suddenly burst open, and a dim light shone in from the hall. There was someone standing there with a flashlight. "Buffy...?" 

Buffy gasped in surprise. "Xander!?" She asked hesitantly, afraid that her ears had deceived her.

"Yep, it's me." He hurried into the room, Willow and Dawn right behind.

Buffy sat in a daze as they quickly cut the ropes that had held her. She snapped back to reality as she realized that her sister stood in front of her--whole and healthy.

"Dawn!" She pulled her sister tight. "You're safe! They...how did you find her?"

Willow grinned at her. "It was no biggy. I did this locator spell, and found you here and Dawn as well. There were only two vamps guarding her, so it was a piece of cake. Well, not that it actually was cake, but it was easy..."

Buffy, letting go of Dawn, grabbed Willow in a strong hug. "Thank you!"

"Er...slayer...?" Spike shifted uncomfortably, still tied up.

"Sorry." Buffy mumbled sheepishly as she cut him loose.

As they left, a few vampire rushed them, but Buffy fought them easily, and the group headed outside as fast as they could.

"We took Angel's car." Willow explained as they piled into it.

"What now?" panted Xander, trying to catch his breath.

"Now," said Buffy as she fastened the seat belt and turned to him, "we hide. I need to find out what happened with Angelus, why he's so much stronger."

They drove as quickly as they could to the Hyperion, then Willow immediately did an un-invite spell to insure that Angelus wouldn't be able to come in.

"How are you, Dawnie?" Buffy stroked her sister's hair lovingly.

"'k, I guess. He didn't hurt me...like you said, he's after you. Buffy...I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to die. Don't worry, we'll work out a plan. We always do. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Dawn nodded and soon slipped off into dreamland. Buffy sighed heavily, watching her for a minute, before she joined the others.

They searched all night looking for something to use against the dangerous vampire, but they found nothing.

Exhaustion and stress broke through Buffy's defenses as she studied book after book. Finally, she fell asleep, her book still on her lap.

When she woke up the next morning, Spike was sitting next to her. Seeing that she was awake, he quickly jumped up and got her some freshly-brewed coffee.

"How are you holding up?" His vibrant blue eyes stared at her in concern.

"Fine, I guess. I was so tired. Spike...I'm afraid that we won't be able to stop Angelus...what if he kills all of us? What if...?"

"Slayer!" He cut her off sharply. "Don't give up now. You've always won in the end; why should this time be any different. Your sis is all right and with us. We're all safe as long as we stick together."

"Yes, but for how long, Spike? We can't just stay here forever! What if this is what he is counting on? His entire plan could be getting us to stay here while he rules over the un-guarded Sunnydale."

Spike didn't answer her.

Xander, just then, hurried back inside, carrying donuts. The group sat in uncomfortable silence, eating snack after snack and drinking gallons of coffee.

Buffy excused herself several times to go outside, taking Dawn with her sometimes.

They all dreaded the sunset, knowing all too well that Angelus would come to finish the battle with Buffy.

Unwanted, a thought crept into Buffy's mind. It was all too easy--the way they found Dawn and managed to escape Angelus and his minions. It wasn't like the vampire to leave a way out...not like him at all. However, she dismissed the thought, being too busy with planning and researching.

When the evening came, so did Angelus. He stood in front of the Hyperion's front door, enraged. "Buffy!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared. "Let me in!"

The gang faced him; Willow and Xander standing behind Spike, not noticing how they were unconciously seeking his protection. Dawn stood not too far away, her blue eyes filled fear. Buffy stood near the threshold, smirking slightly.

She snorted. "That is not gonna happen, Angelus. You'd better rethink your strategy."

Angelus smiled cockily. "Fine, Buff, whatever. I tried; don't say I didn't!" He cooly reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Boys...burn the hotel."

"Wha..." Buffy gasped, not believing he would do such a thing. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm, where did all your bluster go?" He smirked, "It's very simple, Buffy: if you won't come out to finish our little...dispute, then my boys will burn the hotel down with everyone inside it."

"Really? And what about our fight?" She desperately tried to think of something--anything!--to stall him.

"Well, I was kinda hoping we wouldn't come to this, but if I have to win this way, then so be it."

She'd lost, and she knew it. Either way she was dead. The only difference was that with the first option, her friends would be safe. After all, he wanted her, not them. She was the Slayer; another would take her place when she died.

"All right." She sighed in defeat. "I'll come with you on one condition: your boys are leaving as well. We'll fight--just the two of us...unless you think that you can't take me without them!"

Angelus snarled at the challenge. "Fine. Boys...you can leave. I'll handle the slayer."

"Buffy, no!" Willow shook her head in denial. "Don't do this. We'll find a way!"

She turned to them sadly. "No, you won't, not in time. They will burn the hotel and all of us inside it. I have to do this."

The gang frantically continued to protest, but she stepped over the barrier and faced Angelus.

"You look lovely today, dear." He grinned evilly.

"Cut the bullshit, Angelus, and fight already!" She snapped, sick of his mind games.

"Ok, let's fight, bitch!"

Before he could move, she spin-kicked him, knocking him hard to the concrete. The two fought, using every skill they knew. Each time Buffy was losing, the gang cringed, wanting to run to her side; whenever she was kicking his ass--sometimes literally--they cheered.

Buffy had prepared herself for this fight all day. She knew she'd need every ounce of her strength to beat him, and she used it.

Angelus made one mistake: he was too confident, too sure of himself. After defeating her so easily during their last fight, he'd stopped worrying about losing. But, before long, Buffy sent him stumbling, and they both fell to the ground, Buffy pushing him down. 

Yanking a stake from her pocket, she stabbed it into his heart. He gasped in shock and pain, staring in disbelief at her. She looked sadly at him, her eyes filled with tears as he turned into dust.

She fell onto the ground, shaking with sobs of pain and grief. "I'm so sorry, Angel; I'm so sorry! Forgive me my love..."

Her friends rushed to her side, comforting and congratulating her.

Spike pulled her into his arms, holding her close as she cried for her lost Angel. "Buffy, don't cry! I'm sorry, at least...it's over...we won...Buffy..." 

She didn't hear him. She couldn't believe what she had done! Angel would never come back to her, never. She took a deep breath. Life had to go on. Spike was her family now, along with Dawn. They would make a good life for themselves. They would! Angel's death woudln't be in vain. He would have wanted her to live...to live a normal life, and she was determined to do just that.

They went inside, and she robotically followed Spike to bed, where she fell asleep. Waking, she felt him kissing her, his cold tongue lingering on her neck. She moaned, her eyes still closed, and grasped his short, blond hair that felt silky and thick. His tongue slid along her neck, and she shivered. 

Something was very wrong, very strange. She tangled her one hand deeper into his hair, her other caressing his body, his broad strong chest.

It wasn't him!

She froze, and her eyes snapped open. Instead of meeting ice-blue eyes, she looked into chocolate-colored orbs. She shoved the vampire back, staring in shock at Angelus.

She was no longer in the Hyperion...

"Good, you're awake." The master vampire smirked.

She looked confused. She'd just dusted him! They'd won...hadn't they?

Then she realized what had happened. It was only a dream. Angelus hadn't left her with Spike, her friends hadn't found her. They hadn't won at all. It was just a dream, a terrible dream.

"Say, did I ever tell you how cute you look when you sleep? You've been asleep for about two days now. Guess I took too much of your blood, eh? Well, what shall we do now?" He licked his lips as his eyes trailed over her body.

To be continued?


End file.
